Sorry
by tennischick1001
Summary: A cute little songfic about Mitchie and Shane. Song-Sorry by the Jonas Brothers


Hey! It's me again, tennischick! This is called Sorry and it's a cute little oneshot songfic about Mitchie and Shane from Camp Rock, a REALLY awesome movie. It's also my second story on fanfiction, but it's definitely my favorite. Hope ya'll like! Read, enjoy, and review! Please and thank yous!!

Sorry

A Mitchie And Shane Fan Fic

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes. Restless nights, but lullabies helps make this pain go away _

Mitchie stomped out the door, Shane following her.

"Mitchie! Wait! What's wrong?" Shane grabbed her arm and made her face him. Mitchie glared daggers at him.

"What's _wrong? _'What's wrong' he asks!" She looked at Shane. "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong! Shane, you're _always _on tour, always signing autographs, always doing meet-and-greets! What about me? When was the last time you and I went out and had a good time? Our first date?"

"Umm, well..." Shane started. Mitchie cut him off.

"Shane, when we started going out, I thought it was going to be the best thing in the world. But it's not! It's pretty much hell, Shane. Because I'm the one who has to sit next to you when you do signings, the one who's quietly watching you when you perform, and the one who's a nobody when she stands next to you! How can I do this anymore? I can't. I'm sorry, Shane. But it's over.Goodbye," Mitchie said quietly. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Shane on the cheek before she walked away.

Shane was speechless. What could he do? The girl of his dreams had just left him.

He started walking.

_I realize I let you down. Told you that I'd be around. I'm building up the strength just to say-I'm sorry for breakin' all the promises that I wasn't round to keep. It's all me. This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay. But you're already on your way._

"I'm sorry, Mitchie."

Shane walked slowly down the street as he thought about wht had just happened. Mitchie was right-he had been a jerk. He had promised her that he would be good to her. But he had so much to do that he rarely paid attention to her. And, even when he had time on his hands, he spent it writing songs with Jason and Nate.

"UGH! I'm such an idiot! How could I do that to her?" Shane closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Why didn't he just say sorry, already! He owed it to her. And if she doesn't want him back, he wouldn't ask her to anymore. He would just have to accept the fact that she didn't want him and that he had lost her.

Forever.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain, knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain. And I know you're gonna walk away and leave me with the price to pay. Before you go I wanted to say. That I'm sorry for breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. It's all me. This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay. But you're already on your way._

Mitchie sighed. That was hard to do...and it may have been a little harsh...

_NO! _Mitchie's thoughts screamed at her. _He deserved that! He promised you that he would always be there. But look where we are now, will you?  
_  
"But it was stupid to believe that he would always be there for me. He's a part of Connect 3, the hottest band in the world. And his music means a lot to him. So maybe I'm to blame for this, too."

_Don't be silly, Mitchie! If you mean the world to him, like he said you did, wouldn't you still be together and happy? Besides, remember how you felt when you had to go with him to CD signings? Or what about those concerts, when Shane would blow kisses to his fans. Did he ever blow kisses to you? No. So aren't you happier that you won't have to deal with that anymore?_

"I don't know. Am I happier? Or am I worse?"

_Mitchie...of course you're happier now!_

No she wasn't. Mitchie wasn't better off. It had only been ten minutes since her break-up and she was already missing Shne with all her heart. She knew that, if it was over, she would miss his smile, his hugs...his kiss. Mitchie needed Shane back.  
_  
Mitchie..._

"Oh, shut up," Mitchie muttered, running back in the directin she had come from.

_I can't make it alive on my own. But if you have to go, then please girl, just leave me alone. Cause I don't wanna see you and me goin' our separate ways. I'm begging you to stay if it isn't to late._

Shane ran faster, tears threatening to come down. He hated the thought of losing Mitchie. He had to do his best, no matter what it took. He had practically broke down when he had watched her retreating form earlier, when he had thought of apologizing. But what about if he _knew _he had to let her go forever? What then? He would die from heartbreak! Well, not really, but he would want to. Then he saw her.

Mitchie was there, running, her head down, towards him. Shane nearly jumped with joy.

And he ran even faster.

_I'm sorry for breakin' all the promises that I wasn't 'round to keep. It's all me. This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay. _

"Shane!" Mitchie leaped into his arms and he held her close. She lifted her head and kissed him with so much passion, he nearly fell backward. When they pulled apart, Mitchie buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I really am. I realize now that I was terrible to you and I broke a lot of promises. I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry." Shane finished and kissed the top of Michie's head, holding her small frame.

"I know. I overreacted. It was stupid to think that you would always be there. You're a freakin popstar. You can't always be at my side. We don't need to break up. We just need to make some adjustments. Okay?" Mitchie kissed Shane softly.

"Of course. Anything. I just don't want to lose you. I missed you." Shane pressed his lips softly to Mitchie's cheek. She pressed her hand into his and they started walking.

"I missed you, too." Mitchie smiled as Shane kissed her hand and they walked down the street.

_But you're already on your way. But you're already on your way.  
_

They had each other and they would never eave each other over something as stupid as that. Both knew that as they gazed into each others eyes and hed each other's hands. They kissed and cherished it, as they always would.

Forever.

So...what do you guys think? Don't just tell yourself-TELL ME!! Just click that little button down there and speak your mind. I don't mind critisism, as long as it's something that woould help me write better. Sometimes you need a little critisism here and there, right? Anyways...thanks!!

LOVE YA GUYSES!  
ARIANA


End file.
